Rip Roarin' Drunk Confession
by dallywinston4ever
Summary: Harmony, Dally, and Two-Bit are at a party at Buck's getting totally wasted, except for Dally. For once in his life, he is the designated driver, but that doesn't stop him from drinking at least a little. Harmony confesses something that she can't hide anymore. Will she get the courage to tell said person what she feels? Darry/ Harmony my own character fluff, mild language,ONESHOT


**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

_**This is my FIRST EVER Darry/ my own character shipping, SOOOOOOO I was really happy when i got this finished. I would like to thank greasy girl love for helping me get the idea for this, LUVV YA KATE! But ANYWAY, please read, reviews i would LUUVVV!**_

* * *

Man do I feel, GREAT! It's around midnight and I'm rip roarin' drunk at Buck's with my two greatest buddies I ever freaking had. Two-Bit and I are wasted beyond belief, Dally decided to be the driver and NOT get too hammered for once.

"Two-Bit, what the hell is wrong with you!" Dally says.

"I don't, I, uh…" Two-Bit begins to say.

"What do YOU look for in a broad Matthews,"

"BLONDE, DUUUUH!"

"Hey Harmony?"

"Huuuhh? Two-Bit?" my speech is slurred.

"It's Dally stupid, man you two are drunk!"

"I swear to drunk I'm not high!" I say.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So, what do you look for in a guy?" he asks me.

"Why don't I just tell ya WHO I like!"

"Yeah! Come on, spill it," I lean in close to him. He backs up for a moment probably smelling the alcohol in my breath.

"Well, don't tell Mickey Mouse ova here, but, I like, Darry,"

* * *

The next morning I wake up and head downstairs. I have the most piercing headache I ever thought I could have. I can't remember ANYTHING from last night, that might be a good thing too. I go into the living room and notice Dally and Two-Bit on the couch.

"Tiff!" Dally says, but it sounded like he screamed it at the top of his lungs.

"Oh jeez Dal, stop screaming!" I say.

"Man, you two got REALLY drunk last night," just then, Two-bit starts rolling and falls off the couch.

"Man, lower the noise factor Two-Bit," I say and he throws a pillow he was clutching onto at me. Darry then walks into the room.

"I told ya it was a bad idea to go to that party. Besides, you guys could NOT go home in the condition you were in. Harmony, stay as long as you want to. I'm goin' off to work, so is Soda and Steve, be home 'round five, see ya guys," they walk out and drive off. I lay on the floor and fall back to sleep.

* * *

I wake up and look at the clock, two o' clock p.m. At least my headaches gone.

"What the hell am I doing in the middle of the floor?" I sit up.

"You went back to sleep. Pull up a chair, we need to talk," Dally says very seriously. I look over at Two-Bit and he looks very serious. Since when? Did I do something that I'm going to regret?

"Oh, alright," I pull a chair over and sit it in front of the couch, "What's up,"

"Well, last night you two got pretty wasted…" Dally begins to say.

"I would think so, I don't remember anything!"

"Well…"

"Oh please tell me I didn't get a tattoo in a place where I REALLY don't want one,"

"Huh? No!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"You confessed something,"

"Oh?" Now I'm worried, what could I have POSSIBLY said that Dally and Two-Bit would act so strangely about?

"Who you liked," I begin to feel my cheeks turn beat red.

"Harmony, he is WAY too old for you," Two-Bit says.

"Since when do you two care about who I like?"

"Since we became friends,"

"Ditto," Dally says.

"Why can't I like anyone I want but you guys can" I begin to feel myself getting a tad angry.

"'Cuse you're like a little sis to us," Dally says.

"Yeah yeah, don't get all mushy now," I look around, "Where are the guys at?"

"Soda, Steve, and your lover are at work, Pony and Johnny are at school," Dally says.

"Gottcha,"

"So when are you gonna tell 'em?" Two-Bit asks with a smirk on his face.

"HUH?" I ask.

"When are you-,"

"I know what you said stupid,"

"Yeah, when ARE you gonna tell him," Dally says.

"Well," I can feel my cheeks getting reder, "I wanted to tell him tonight, that was my original plan,"

"Harmony and Darry, sittin' in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" both of them burst into laughter.

"Lay off Two-Bit!" Two-Bit then heads for the front door.

"Good luck with your ninety year old boyfriend!" he leaves.

"Hey kid, I've dated a LOT older than four years, don't worry 'bout him," Dally says.

"Really? How old did ya get?"

"I think at fifteen, what I thought was a twenty year old was thirty five,"

"Ew!"

"Yeah, well, good luck tonight Har," I love the gangs nickname for me.

* * *

That night, we usually had everyone over to hang out, but tonight, I told all the guys to stay away from the house at least until six, 'cuse Two-Bit put up a fight to watch Mickey at six- thirty. I'm sitting on the couch when Darry walks in after work at five-fifteen.

"Damn what a day-… oh, hello Har, where is everyone?" he says. I can't stop looking at him.

"I need some advice, or, help I should say," he drops his bag on the floor and sits close to me on the couch. My heart flutters in my chest, "Well, I have this guy I want to tell how I feel, but I don't know how to tell 'em," his face goes from concerned to extremely happy.

"Oh Har, congrats! Who's the lucky guy?" he asks.

"You wouldn't know him," now I'm just stalling. I can't hide forever. I NEED to tell him.

"Oh," he looks concerned again.

"What should I do?"

"Hmmm…." We sit there in silence for a few seconds.

"You're a guy right?"

"Well, I would hope so!" he begins to laugh a little. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!

"How would you want a girl to tell ya?"

"Straight and to the point," I'm screwed. I look away for a moment, "Hey, what's wrong?" I feel his hand on my shoulder. His touch lights my inner flame. I turn around to face him and plant a kiss on his lips. I lean away, he looks at me and smiles, "Thank God one of us has the courage to say it,"

"You mean?"

"Of course I do! You don't know how long I wanted to do this Harmony. He leans in and kisses me, his soft lips in perfect unison with mine. He wraps his strong, muscular arms arund my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck. I lean away. He looks at me with concerned eyes, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all babe, not at all,"


End file.
